


All Shades of Red

by Kanisagi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing Smut to Do, POV Alternating, POV Roronoa Zoro, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sanji Being An Asshole, Smut, Some Plot, Top Roronoa Zoro, Voice Kink, ZoSan Month, emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanisagi/pseuds/Kanisagi
Summary: Sanji has a kink he doesn't want anyone to find out about, especially the swordsman that haunts his wet dreams. Everything is fine until the one person he is trying his hardest to keep it from, witnesses first hand just how hot it makes Sanji to wear lingerie.Alternating POV Smut with some plot.Kinktober 2018 Prompt 1 - Lingerie





	1. Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks to everyone who stopped by. Hop on that Zosan gravy train its Kinktober 2018.   
> *Toot* *Toot*  
> !Lets start with a HUGE (uwu) thank you to Mauve for proofreading this for me, it's not every friend you can ask to read your kinky smut - you're amazing sweetie thank you! 
> 
> This will be part of a series and hopefully it won't be too awful. I gotta turn out one each day so we will see (T-T)  
> Anywas enjoy the emotionally constipated boys, I promise there will be smut!   
> -Kanisagi

“Sir can we help you with anything” one of the female store clerks approached Sanji with a genuine but curious smile.  
The man blushed and looked away from her eyes, he didn’t want anyone to know why he was here.   
Why Sanji, the ladykiller, was in a store full of lace, leather, and other fabrics fashioned into panties and thongs and garter belts and bras and... just not very Sanji things.   
“It’s.. it’s okay Madam I think I’ve got it covered.” He said hurriedly flashing a smile before putting back the pink lacy thing he had been considering.   
Her eyes bored holes into the side of his head, “Well let me know if you need any help. It’s not often we get guys shopping for their girlfriends in here, must be a special occasion.”   
She smiled and Sanji smiled back, relieved.   
“Yea, special occasion” 

The clerk walked away and left Sanji back to wander the racks.   
He couldn’t let people know that it was for him. He couldn’t let anyone know how it made him feel, how dirty this habit was.   
His teeth clenched in a scowl, biting down on his unlit cigarette, frustration blotting over his face at his lack of luck in the store before his eyes caught onto a bright red set.   
It had sheer red socks with lace roses crowning the beginning of the garter belt, a skinny thong that would sit high across the hips, and a sheer bralette with matching roses over the straps fit for a flat chest.   
And it was bright red, surprisingly, the perfect color.   
Sanji scowled, grabbed the set without even trying it on and left the store with a bag of the newly purchased lingerie and some free perfume samples the smiling clerk threw in for his ‘girlfriend’. 

“Sanji” Chopper exclaimed, greeting the cook happily as he walked back onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. “Did shopping go well?” The reindeer asked innocently.   
“Yea it went pretty well, the market had everything we should need for a while, I actually found these really fresh apples I was thinking of making a pie out of.”  
He handed the excited doctor an apple who bit into it gratefully and left with a wave of his hoof after he explained he had a little more work to do. 

Sanji watched him walk away and then stalked off towards the kitchen.   
He put away the food into his refrigerator and organized the pantry.   
He scowled.   
How he wished he had a lock on it, when he realized some items were newly missing.   
Deciding that now wasn’t the time to fight with the bottomless pit captain though, was an easy decision for him to make as the bag not containing food was way too tempting for him to not go and try on immediately. 

Checking if the way was clear he grabbed the fancy bag and hurriedly went into the men’s quarters shutting the door behind him.   
He looked around at the shared room and noted the visible lack of people, even calling out to anyone in the room.   
It was empty.   
Thankfully he wouldn’t have to shoo anyone out.   
Hurriedly he peeled off his shirt button by button turning to the mirror. 

“Oi, shit-cook!” 

 

Fuck

 

Sanji dropped the bag, the contents spilling at the feet of the last person he wanted to see right now.   
The swordsman’s sleep-addled eyes widened in shock as he stared down dumbly at the contents now on the floor. He stood lazily clad his chest on display for the cook to see.   
His brain seemed to stall for a second while he looked back and forth between the now hastily covered cook and the red thong. 

“Don’t fucking look!” Sanji was beyond embarrassed, as he scrambled to recover the lingerie back into the bag, biting down hard on his cigarette that was glowing almost as red as his face. His hands shook as he struggled to block it from the Marimo’s view, the wrapping getting in the way of his efforts and the perfume samples rolling out across the floor.   
He stood up half abandoning the lingerie, and launched a powerful kick at the swordsman who was blushing lightly despite the look of masked shock on his face. 

He took the blow his arm coming up to block too late.  
His earnings tinkled as he was knocked back a little by the strength in which he was kicked. 

The Marimo smirked   
Sanji fumed with anger.   
This bastards audacity.  
He went to deliver another kick to the moss head but was stopped by the Marimo’s hand holding onto his leg. 

He leaned in close and managed to get the cook pinned against the door he had entered, not oppressively but close enough that Sanji wouldn't leave.

“So you’re into that then shit-cook. Didn’t peg you to be the type.” The swordsman growled into his ear; his mouth dangerously close, enough to feel his hot breath in a way that made Sanji’s knees weak.

“Shut the fuck up shitty swordsman!” He pushed him away and angrily snatched up the bag.   
The Marimo moved forward to grab his hand as Sanji reached for the doorknob.

Zoro's expression faltered as he realized that Sanji was really genuinely upset. 

“Wait.. I didn’t. I didn’t mean it to be mean.”   
The swordsman looked flustered, something Sanji wasn’t used to seeing. 

“Liar, of course you did. How else could you have meant it?!”   
Sanji whirled around fury blazing in his eyes.   
“And let go of my wrist.” 

The Marimo’s grip tightened.   
He muttered something, his eyes facing away from Sanji’s, set into a scowl with emotions he couldn’t place swirling dangerously underneath.

“What was that?!” Sanji tugged against the swordsman’s hold on his wrist.

The swordsman muttered again, blush spreading higher. 

“Speak the hell up Marimo, I can’t hear you!!” 

“Let me see you in it!”   
The swordsman blurted it out.  
Immediately releasing Sanji’s wrist to cover his own mouth, his eyes setting into a scowl. 

“Now you’re mocking me?!”  
He yanked his hand away and pressed his nose dangerously close to Zoro’s face, eyes glaring straight into his.  
“I thought the room was empty, I didn’t ask for you to see it. I didn’t intend for anyone to ever know. And of all people, it had to be you. Fuck you Zoro, don’t mock me. Mind your fucking business and go about your photosynthesis somewhere else. Just leave me the hell alone and don’t say things like ‘let me see you in it!’ What the hell is that even supposed to mean?! Are you going to snap pictures so you can laugh at them later, are you going to put me on display and say, ‘hey look at this slut!”   
Sanji was furious.  
Sure he did like the swordsman, he would never admit it. But for him to humiliate him like this.   
Even if he didn’t know about his feelings he could have some common decency. 

Zoro stayed quiet, hurt playing across his face briefly. 

“Sanji” 

The bastard used his name. Sanji looked into his eyes now painfully aware of how close he was to Zoro’s face.   
To Zoro’s lips.   
He pulled his eyes back up, Zoro was staring at him in a way that shouldn’t be allowed. In a way that seemed... hungry.

Sanji backed away composing himself. 

“Sanji” 

His name sounded musical on the swordsman’s tongue, in his gruff voice that pissed him off and excited him.

Sanji just grabbed his bag and left, this was a bad idea.   
The swordsman called after him but Sanji stayed his course.


	2. Head full of Moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me I can't write Zoro

Zoro stood stunned, what had he done. Why did he blurt that out as if he was as moss headed as the cook suggested he was. 

He would never press anything on Sanji, he would never disrespect him like that. He was just confused and pining. And oh god he felt awful.

Why had Sanji had that lingerie, it was obviously his. Was it for someone, was he in a relationship. Zoro didn’t think so?   
Why did Zoro have to be so daft when it came to love. Why when he tries to be nice to Sanji, to tell him how he feels, he ends up insulting, fighting, and hurting the cooks feelings.   
Time and time again he doesn’t say what he wants to say.   
It’s not like the cook would have feelings for him anyways but, why couldn’t he say it.   
Why couldn’t he just tell him how he feels. 

There was no way Zoro could come back from this. Sanji would never forgive him. 

The swordsman flexed his hands, the same which had held the curlybrow in place a moment ago before he stomped off in the other direction shirt unbuttoned and fury tangible. 

He shouldn’t have grabbed him, he should have told him how he felt instead of asking him to show him his fucking lingerie of all things.   
Why would Sanji dare to take him seriously in that situation, his reaction was more than warranted and that’s what made Zoro feel the worst. 

He sighed and walked off in the opposite direction of which he had seen the cook go. It would do no good to try to talk to him now. 

Stepping onto the deck and towards the stern Zoro’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of faint humming and garden shears.   
Nami was out and about it seemed, doing work on her oranges. 

Zoro thought it best to avoid her, anywhere Nami was the cook would be... but, apparently this is not what was going to happen. 

Great. 

“Oh, Zoro, can we talk for a minute.” Nami’s head peeked out from between the bushes beckoning for Zoro to come over. 

“Sure” 

He walked forward hesitant, expecting the worst. Nami had a habit of being annoyingly perceptive. 

“What happened with Sanji.” Her ignorant eyes flashed concern and Zoro could only grunt in response. 

He turned his head away not able to meet her eyes. 

“He seemed upset, well more of pissed beyond belief,” She took a seat while Zoro remained standing, “ I know you two fight but I’m assuming this is more than just a spat.” 

Zoro still couldn’t meet her eyes, of all the people to have this conversation with he, the most emotionally constipated of the crew, was going to have to explain it to Nami! 

Zoro started, “I have to train...”   
he made to walk away but Nami placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. 

“Why don’t you instead, tell me about the little lovers quarrel between you and the cook.”   
She smiled, a shiver ran down his spine, and Zoro knew he wasn’t going to get out of it. 

He sat down and began.   
“I’ve liked the cook forever. At first I didn’t want to, I mean I’ve accepted my bisexuality a long time ago it’s not about that,” Nami nodded in acknowledgment, “ it’s that Sanji..” Zoro sighed trying to figure out how to explain it, “....is possibly one of the straightest people I’ve ever met. He drives me crazy, how he’s always fawning over you and Robin and everything with a pair of tits. But, despite that he doesn’t do it in a way that’s creepy.. it’s just something about Sanji’s values that I admire. And he’s gorgeous, really gorgeous but I don’t think he realizes that. And his talents... his cooking has ruined any other food for me...”   
Zoro was blushing now, something that didn’t usually adorn the swordsman’s poker-face. 

“You’re in love with him.” Nami stated interrupting anything Zoro would have said to deny the stream of consciousness she had managed to coax out of him. 

“It won’t go anywhere, I’ll get over it” Zoro started. “I hurt him today, more than our fights. I saw something he didn’t want anyone to know about and it humiliated him and I couldn’t even handle it normally.” 

Nami looked curious but let him go on. 

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you what it is but, I was thinking more of myself than how he must feel and I feel really bad.” 

“Why don’t you apologize and tell him how you feel?”

Zoro’s eyes widened. 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Sure you can, there’s always the possibility that Sanji would feel the same”

At that moment Luffy came bounding in screaming excitedly about one thing or another and Nami let the swordsman go.

He needed some sake 

 

LATER 

 

Zoro sat down for the normally rambunctious dinner. His face would never betray it but he was incredibly nervous. Not only had he not seen the curlybrow since earlier today but he hadn’t even seen him doting on Robin or Nami, something that usually never happened. Although it could be he had just missed it but Zoro highly doubted it. 

Not that he was hyper-aware of the cook or anything 

No not that

Luffy was stuffing meat into his face as Franky and Robin chatted boisterously. Usopp and Nami had out a game of cards that Namis was most certainly cheating at, causing Usopp to employ some.. Choice bargaining tactics.   
Zoro sat next to Chopper, attempting to salvage food for him and the reindeer from Luffy’s vacuum of a mouth. 

Just then the cook in question appeared. Filling drinks before sitting down in the, notably, furthest place from Zoro possible. He fixed himself a portion and ate quietly. 

Zoro didn't realize he was staring until Chopper asked him what was wrong.   
“Ah, nothing at all. It’s fine”   
He forced his eyes from Sanji who hadn't bothered to look in his direction all night.   
“You know, you should really talk with him.” the reindeer started still eating his food. 

Zoro choked, thankfully not drawing attention in the chaos of the meal. 

The reindeer raised an eyebrow, that disappeared under his hat. 

“Sanji seemed in a good mood today, try to cheer him up.”

Zoro could tell that the reindeer probably assumed, correctly, that the reason for Sanji’s foul mood was something he had done. 

He was torn, on one hand he wanted to avoid the conversation with Sanji altogether. On the other he didn’t want the cook to actually be upset with him or in general. 

“I’ll talk with him”


End file.
